hope's gift
by AJxViperxPunk
Summary: when the Brooks Family and the Gordo family connected Phil Brooks and Rocky Gordo became friends, fast foward ten years later, Frank Brooks, Phil's Father, is killed in a drive-by shooting, Phil and Rocky go to far places to put the wrong things right
1. Chapter 1

**As most of you know, I had no choice but to stop fairytales and other worlds, so it has been axed, I know it had some readers but no one was reviewing. So, that was a major downfall, a downfall lethal enough to stop the story, which it did… so I am replacing it with a story from the past and future (because now Nikki-Jay does not exist… and yes this story is about Nikki-Jay and some of them are about, The Varsity, a club I formed from Nikki-Jay and CM Punk… and no, my real name is not Nikki-Jay, so here goes…**

**4:26am July 18****th****, 1999**

The blinding ambulance lights passing by woke me from my sleep, I crept out into the hallway and passed my sound asleep brother, I looked out the window, several other police cars were turning, the first thing I did was reach for the phone, I dialled around 9 numbers, I held the phone up to my ear "hello" the man on the other line said, "Phil… it's me, Rocky" I said, "what are you doing up this early?" Phil said, wide awake

"look, there's a bunch of police cars and an ambulance in front of your house" I said, the young adult dropped the other phone, while the girl in mid-adolescence held the phone tightly, Phil didn't have the heart (or gut) to pick the phone up again, Rocky hesitantly hung up and ran outside, she grabbed her red and black bike from the front yard and began to pedal and started heading down to the house, I swung the bike around, 5 kids were sitting in the front yard, the eldest looked around to see me, my light brown hair was coming over my eyes again "Rocky…" the girl said as she got up, "Aqua…" I said trying not to look around at the disturbing crime scene, she pulled me into a hug, then I saw what happened, I saw the bullets in the glass and blood-stained grass, a drive-by shooting

Aqua let go of me and we both stared in disbelief, "where's Fra…?" I couldn't finish that sentence, I didn't see him, but I saw the person with a blanket pulled over it's head, I understood everything as I tried to comfort Aqua and her younger brother's, I couldn't help but cry myself, my Dad was never at home, Frank and the rest of the Brooks Family took care of me and Riley, my older brother, but the oldest was Phil, he'd been my best friend ever since my Mom was still alive.

The next morning, a loud BNW pulled up at the Brooks house, none other than Phil stepped out, Rocky, Aqua, Thomas, Adam, Timothy and Jake were fast asleep inside the garage, no cars, no nothing, their father had parked the car on the lawn the previous day, that too was riddled with bullets, Phil didn't think who to wake up first, he gently shook Rocky's foot, Police were still roaming the house as Nikki woke, she quickly got up to greet the tattooed man, suddenly everything got clear, last night wasn't a dream, suddenly, Aqua's phone rang, she answered it, "Hello, is this the Brooks Family home?" a man said on the other side of the phone, "yes…" Aqua said, "well, I am very sorry but after several attempts of revival, Frank Brooks has passed" the man said.

Aqua froze, putting it on speaker was a mistake, her younger brothers were crying and Phil and Rocky were locked in embrace, that day, a raging inferno started in Rocky…

Until this day, it is unknown whether that fire was ever stopped, but once it started it went strong. The fire made it so that in just 5 months she ditched skirts and dresses for black shirts and jeans, she wore beanies to make her long light brown hair seem even longer, she ditched high heels for white and black converse, she ditched bikinis for swim shirts and board shorts and her arms eventually were covered in tattoos of roses, halos, dragons, fire and devils and she began training for the marines.

Something snapped, something burned, something went forever…


	2. HELP!

Ok, I'm glad people read my story but I'm fresh out of ideas already, I only have a few ideas left so here goes:

A. Rocky and Phil team up, seek revenge and uncover secrets that should have always been hidden, on foot, car, plane and train they become number one to take out the back market there own family created

If you don't like it please give me some ideas, I can't really think properly right now so can somebody please help…

And plus if you do you receive a hint in the story

,Thanks for reading

AJxViperxPunk


	3. stuck in happiness

**2 weeks later**

"Eden Kane " the doctor called, Rocky watched the young man get up and walked to speak to the doctor "Gordo Rocco" Rocky stood up and walked to the bench with Phil, Kane punched the desk and walked out, Rocky watched as the doctor slowly examined the sheet, "well, I can tell you one thing… you obviously passed the test, but I can't fit you in to infantry training straight away, the best I can do is Recruit training" the doctor said, Rocky looked at the A stamp on the piece of paper "YES, I DID IT!" Rocky yelled and walked out, "so, what's next?" Phil asked as they walked down the steps, "Well… tomorrow morning, I've got to go south Carolina" Rocky said, Phil was half filled with happiness for Rocky but deep down, he knew something bad was going to happen.

The next morning

MEEP, MEEP, MEEP, Rocky punched the snooze button, she shot up and ran to the bathroom to have a shower "Rocky" Riley groaned "why does your train leave so early" "just does" Rocky yelled,

"Am I giving you a ride?"

"No, Phil is"

"But I'm your brother

"So what, Riley"

"These days you're spending to much time with ph…"

"Oh, shut up, Riley"

Rocky got up and got dressed in her gear, Phil pulled up outside, Rocky said goodbye to her brother and got in the BNW, the ride was short, but Rocky thought it was forever before she could open the door.

Rocky quickly got out and ran to the terminal, she skidded to a stop and turned around "don't do anything stupid until I get back" she said to Phil and gave him a small hug, she ran on the train, Phil waved goodbye as Rocky saluted, the train slowly disappeared, Phil walked off, that strange feeling hadn't gone away, but for all he knew, Rocky was happy.


	4. trial and victory

**Flashback**

Drip, Drip

The sound of rain treading on the cheap window, I was drained of intelligence, who could concentrate when the rain got louder and louder, 5 times 15… suddenly a tapping was heard, not from the window but the door, it was the Sheriff and his deputy, what sorry kid now, "um… Rocky Gordo" the sheriff said, all eyes were at me, I slowly stood up and pushed my chair in like a normal 9-year old leaving school, but this wasn't normal.

I walk outside in the chairs "take a seat, kiddo" the deputy said, the sheriff was sitting opposite us, everyone was so silent, I didn't know what was going on, I was first to break the silence "ok, you bring me out here and just sit here, I don't understand" the deputy was about to speak when the sheriff stood up and sat down in the chair on the other side of me, he only sighed "kid, you know when you're mom took you to school this morning, right?" he said, I nodded, what a ridiculous question.

"well, after she took you… she… she crashed into a tree" he continued, my smile dropped, "she's going to be ok, right?" I mumble, the sheriff shook his head, "I'm sorry kid, she didn't pull through" he said, the life I Knew had just been flushed away, dad was never here and Riley was only 14, there was Phil down the street and his 5 siblings and his dad, he lost his mother to lung disease 2 years after the youngest child, Timothy, was born, but I had a bigger problem on my hands now, my life will never be the same.

* * *

**Present day**

The drill instructor gets in my face a again "Gordo, you have a code violation against rule 32. Sergeants rule book, Pay close attention at all times! Give me twenty" the instructor yells, I drop down onto the dirt and do twenty push-up's, I do it in a flash and stand, "meal time, single file" we stand in line, "hey" a dude about my age gives me a nudge "not rotten pasta again" he says, we stand inline with plates, a drill instructor puts a small steak on my plate, I literally eat it in ten seconds like everyone, "personal time, 45 minutes" the senior instructor calls, I decide to write a letter, I rip a page out of an old notebook and begin to write…

* * *

_Dear Phil, Riley, Aqua, Adam, Jake, Thomas, Timothy_

_Hi guys, in case you're wondering… I'm going great, are you driving each other insane without me already? Oh and Phil, remember to leave Jake's lunch in the fridge, not the freezer. But I'm too late already, trainings harder than I thought it was going to be, but it's still really great, I think I finally found my dream job, I miss you guys already, Riley I hope you can cope being home alone for 12 week's, luckily, the last days have been sunny, but the drill instructors say in the next few days it's going to rain (uh-oh) anyway, how are things in Chicago, I'm really getting used to this already, hey, I hope you're going well without Frank I miss him too, in fact, I miss everyone, Regards from South Carolina_

_From,_

_Rocky_

* * *

Rocky quickly put it in the chute, the drill instructor blew the whistle "light's out!" he yelled, she suddenly heard ran taping on the window… from rain, a tear ran down her face "I need your help mom, I..I don't know what to do, I don't know what's next, so please, please help" she prayed, the rain suddenly stopped and the wind gently blowed, leaves formed outside the window, Rocky was sure she saw a word, she looked closer and smirked it read: PLEASE, HONEY, YOU ARE ON THE RIGHT TRACK, DON'T STOP HERE AND AQUA KILLED FRANK, Rocky choked, the wind blew again, the leaves were gone, Rocky had gone into shook of what the words she just read, no, Aqua was a sweet teenager and also… she couldn't be smart enough to organise for a gang to commit a drive-by shooting, Rocky slowly fell asleep. This wasn't right one bit, Rocky knew to go back to where she was coming her was a mistake… she needed to make the wrong things right.


End file.
